Come What May
by Codywolf
Summary: Commander Cody is placed in a seemingly hopeless situation. Can the gang save him in time? And what is this secret that could kill Cody?
1. A Lost Hope

Cody stood looking over the battle field. His remaining men were hunkered down behind the remaining tanks, waiting to the droids to attack. Cody glanced up at the sky, hoping he would see a transport swooping down towards them, but all he could see were the distant flashes of the space battle that held his reinforcements at bay.

"Sir, there's movement in the trees," Echo rushed up to him.

"Is the transport fixed yet?"

"Almost, sir."

"I want all the wounded on it asap. You're going with, along with Meds, Five and Chopper. No questions," Cody said firmly.

"Yes, sir. I'll go get the others ready," Echo sounded disappointed, but he knew better than to argue with his commander when he used the "voice".

Cody hefted his rifle and knelt down by the leg of the only remaining AT-ET, watching the tree line. He sensed the tension in his men, but said nothing. They all felt the same way, but they knew it was coming. They had been created just for this, but Cody wondered if he could've done more.

Something moved in the trees and the first wave of droids rushed out of the trees, guns spitting blaster bolts. Cody returned fire, just hearing the transports engines starting. He smiled grimly. At least he had made sure some of his men lived to fight for what was right another day.

*^*

"General, we have a transport inbound form the planet's atmosphere," a clone called from his station.

General Obi-wan Kenobi moved over the clone, Oddball," Who is it?"

"It's Hawk, sir, with a load of wounded. Sir," Oddball's voice faded away.

"Yes?" a knot appeared in Obi-wan's stomach.

"He says that….. He has the survivors of the battle planet side. They were leaving the atmosphere when they got the Commander's final message," Oddball sounded….distraught. "There's a private message for you, sir."

"Send it to my quarters," Obi-wan straightened, looking over at where Anakin and Ahsoka stood. "Thank you, Odds."

He crossed over to the other Jedi, who were in deep conversation with the holoimages of Masters Windu and Yoda. He cleared his throat and they all turned to him," I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I have just received word from the clones on the planet. It seems we have lost Dantooine."

"Did any of the men survive?" Windu let a little concern into his voice.

"Yes, they are inbound as we speak, but their Commander died on the planet. It seems he sent his last transport back with the wounded," Obi-wan used all his self-control the keep the sadness from his voice.

"Sorry, I am for your loss, Master Kenobi," Yoda said solemnly.

"He was a good commander. As soon as I can, I'll be taking a couple squads down to the planet to see what we can find."

None of them said it, but as Obi-wan walked away, they all shared a look that clearly spoke louder than words. They all hoped Obi-wan would find more than a couple blaster filled bodies.


	2. Searching for old memories and new clues

The low hum of the transport was all that could be heard as Obi-wan picked his way through the battle field. Bodies lay everywhere, the majority of them droid, but that didn't life his heart. Out of the 250 clones they had sent to hold the landing area, only 30 had survived, and most were severely wounded.

Obi-wan stopped by the charred remains of an AT-ET and rested his hand on one of the legs, looking out into the tree line. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his holocube. Sorrow filled him as he turned it on and his commander's face appeared, helmetless and very grave.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but if you're hearing this, something has happened to me. Either I'm captured or worse. There are things I must tell you, but I can only tell you the most important ones. I understand that the Jedi have been looking for a Sith lord. He may be closer than you think, "Cody's eyes lowered, and then looked back at him, his eyes shining. "Sir, we clones have trouble sharing our emotions, but I would like to say it has been a great honor to serve under you. Could you…..say goodbye to Ahsoka for me?" It seemed he was going to turn away, but then hesitated. "If you find me and I'm…impaired in anyway…. May the Force be with you, Kenobi."

The image cut out. Obi-wan wiped his eyes, smiling slightly. He would never find a better friend in anyone than the friend he had had in Cody. He remembered when he had first met his commander, young yet so full of knowledge, the makings of a good leader. Obi-wan sighed and moved on, making his way down the line. Something caught his eye and turned to where trees had been laid as a barrier. Something was leaning against the inside of one.

Obi-wan's eyes grew wide and he rushed over, kneeling down by the thing and gently picking it up. The modified DC-15A blaster rifle had seen better days, but Obi-wan could never be happier to see it. He pulled out his comlink, "Anakin, get down here. I think I've found something."

He smiled down at the blaster, "We're coming, Commander."


	3. The Flame Rekindled

Ahsoka sat on her bunk, tears in her eyes, her hands wrapped around a locket. He had given it to her shortly before she and Skywalker went in search of Grievous. He had said she could put whatever she wanted in it. She unfolded her hands and looked down at the holo of him. She smiled, remembering how she had come to have this holo. Plenty of access codes and numerous hours on the datapad. He smiled up at her, his helmet under his arm and his blaster resting against his leg. More tears flowed down her eyes.

A soft knock came from her door. She quickly wiped her eyes," Come in."

The door opened and Anakin stuck his head in, looking happy," Hey, snips! Obi-wan found something!"

Ahsoka sat up, "What?"

"How about you come see for yourself," Anakin's eyes softened. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Anakin just nodded and left. Ahsoka sighed and stood. She looked at the locket one last time before placing it in a pouch on her belt.

*~*

Obi-wan carefully unwrapped his package, handling Cody's gun very carefully. The tension on Ahsoka's and Anakin's faces changed to hope as Obi-wan set the blaster on the table for all to see.

"Where did you find it?" Ahsoka asked cautiously.

"Well, from Cody's last message he was here by the transport," Obi-wan pointed to the map being projected by the holopad. "I found it here by the barriers, where the droid transports supposedly took off."

"So? That doesn't tell us anything," Rex grumbled.

"Actually, the blaster isn't the real evidence, it's what's attacked to the blaster that is what we really need," Obi-wan pulled a small datapad off the blaster.

Rex nodded, smiling," His transmitter."


	4. Frozen from the Inside Out

Chapter 4

The planet slowly revolved in the viewport, it's surface covered by ice. Hoth, a planet frozen since the beginning of time, all the way to the core. It seemed fitting, Obi-wan thought as he stood, his arms behind him, to find a Separatist base here. He knew Anakin stood behind him, waiting for him to answer. Obi-wan sighed, then turned to him, his emotions controlled.

"Get the men ready, we're going in. Our main objective is to find and capture the Separatist leader that is supposed to here. Try not to make this too messy."

Anakin nodded, his expression grim," We'll do our best. R-2 will be coming with to see what he can find in the databanks."

Obi-wan nodded, turning back the viewport, watching as the ice planet slowly turned in front of him, wishing it would show him what he wanted.

*^*

As the Jedi prepared for their strike, down below the surface, Ventress paced down a hallway, ignoring the fact that she was freezing cold. Around her, droids moved about their assigned jobs, sticking close to the walls as she passed. She smiled, enjoying herself. Maybe she would make herself an ice castle someday, and live there. Maybe her newest pet would be ready by then. Her smile grew as cries of pain reached her ears. Soon, so very soon, he would be ready and when he was, she would strike.

She stopped before a door, from which the cries came from, and opened a small window so she could see inside. A laugh escaped her lips as she watched the being inside. He could, but for only so long. Eventually he would tire and when he did, she would be there, ready. Soon, the Jedi would bow down to her and her Emperor…..and their pet.


	5. Wampa Up To?

"Sir, the droids are in retreat," Captain Rex turned to Anakin.

"Good. Send the men in. Let's show these tinnies what we're made of," Anakin smiled, turning on his lightsaber.

"Master, Obi-wan has begun his charge and I'm about to start mine. How about you?" Ahsoka's voice came over his commlink as he rushed the hanger bay.

"Well, snips, I'm just strolling into the hanger bay now. Let me know how it's going at that end," Anakin blocked fire from the droids waiting for him. He smiled grimly; this was going to be fun.

*^*

Ventress watched the screens, frowning," He's not ready yet, Master."

"We do not have time for him to be ready. Do it now," Dooku snarled before his image disappeared.

Ventress hissed and stood," Release him."

*^*

"Obi-wan!" Anakin rushed over to where Obi-wan and Ahsoka stood," East Hanger Bay is under our control."

"Good. Let's go find us our mystery General," Obi-wan nodded as he pulled up a schematic. A roar filled the cavern.

"Rex, what is that!" Anakin yelled as a white mass raced into the cavern, ripping through the line of clones covering his entrance.

"I don't know, sir!" Rex yelled as he opened fire on the creature.

*^*

"Your shuttle is ready," a droid stopped behind Ventress.

"Good. Set the self-destruct. I have a date with someone who has a lot of answers, he just doesn't know it."


	6. Plans Gone Wrong

"What was that thing?" Ahsoka clipped her lightsaber to her belt, looking as the massive pile of white being dragged away.

"Probably some kind of creature the Seps found here," Rex shrugged looking over what was left of the clone force.

"All that's left here are droids. Our General got away, as well as wiping the computers clear," Anakin walked over with R-2.

"I believe it's time to go!" Obi-wan raced over to a transport. "We have 5 minutes before this place blows!"

*^*

Ventress smiled as a fire ball appeared on her screen," It seems your Jedi are not as smart as you think."

"They made it out of there and are on their way here right now," Cody spat. He hung by his wrists in a force field, his weapons and helmet gone.

"By the time they do arrive, you won't be here," Ventress picked up a remote and turned to him, smiling.

*^*

"Sir, Captain Tyson says there's a Separatist Cruiser just exiting atmosphere," Echo called from his position at the front of the transport.

"Have him stop it, but don't destroy it!" Obi-wan called, looking down at the datapad in his hand.

"What is it, master?" Ahsoka looked up from her meditation next to Anakin.

Obi-wan looked up at them, his face set," Cody's aboard that cruiser. Rex have the transports set and intercept course. We're going to board that ship."

*^*

"Um, Commander, we have a problem," a droid called across the bridge.

"What?!" the commander droid called as the ship shook violently.

"They've seen us!"

"Commander, what is going on up there!?" Ventress snarled over her commlink.

"The Republic cruiser is attacking us, ma'am, and the transports from the planet are headed right for us!"

She hissed and threw her commlink against the wall.

"Looks like they'll be getting here a little earlier than expected," Cody smiled evilly.

"They were suppose to think you were on the planet!" she turned to him, her anger growing. Her eyes narrowed, reaching out at his neck. He flinched away, waiting for the pain, but it never came. He looked back at her, his eyes growing wide. Her hand was his transponder.

She smiled, crushing the transponder,"Oppsie, it seems you've lost something."

*^*

Obi-wan's heart skipped a beat," He's disappeared."


	7. A Secret No Clone Should Bear

"He won't give me an answer, Master," Ventress knelt before the life-size image of Dooku.

"He knows, he must. My master is in grave danger as long as this clone lives. Kill him," Dooku growled.

"As you wish, master," Ventress bowed her head, stood and swept out of the room. She shivered, realizing that if this clone got away from her, everything she had fought for would be for nothing. What he knew could not get into Jedi hands.

*^*

"Rex, have some of your men stay here, and then follow us with the rest of your men," Obi-wan nodded to the clone before racing down a hallway.

"Something doesn't feel right," Anakin fell into step with Obi-wan as they cut their way to the detention area.

"No, it does not. Why would they keep him alive for so long?"

"Before Palpatine sent him to Dantooine, he mentioned something about a Sith Lord," Rex called as he followed close behind.

"Really? He mentioned it on the holocube he sent me. He said that the Sith Lord we had been hunting may be closer than we think," Obi-wan was now confused. What did Cody know about this Sith Lord?

*^*

"It seems that your friends will not get here in time," Ventress picked up the remote as she entered the cell. Cody looked up, his face set. "It was so nice to talk with you, but now I have other people who I need to catch up with, so I'm going to let you go."

Cody's eyes grew wide," What? Just like that?"

Ventress smiled coyly,"After you're dead."

"I'm going to have to disagree," A voice answered from behind her. She spun around, her lightsabers out and hissing as she faced Obi-wan, Anakin and Ahsoka. Cody could see Rex out in the hall with some of his squad, fighting off droids.

"You're too late!" Ventress screeched as she hit a button on the remote. Cody groaned as electricity coursed through his body. Black began to fill his vision. He could last much longer. Suddenly, the electricity quite and he fell to the ground. He heard the clash of lightsabers. He looked up.

Obi-wan and Anakin had driven Ventress out into the hall and were trading blows with her. Ahsoka knelt down next to him, "You okay?"

"Yeah, but we need to go, now." Cody pulled himself up, his legs shaking as he stood.


	8. The Cold Truth

"Has the Commander said anything about why he was captured?" Mace leaned forward in his seat. It was rare, in this time of war, to see all the Jedi Masters in the Council Chamber together, but this matter was of great importance. It could possibly end the war.

"He said it would be best if he said in front of all of us. He said what he knew would help us," Obi-wan sighed. They asked the same questions over and over again. He had been trying since they had rescued Cody to find out why he was so important to the Separatists, but Cody had flat out refused to answer him.

"Masters, if I may ask, but if the Commander knows where the Sith Lord is, should you not ask him for help instead of locking him up?" Ahsoka stood behind Anakin, her arms crossed. A smile pulled at Obi-wan's lips. Oh, yes, she had tried to hide it, but Obi-wan and Anakin knew about her infatuation. Obi-wan could see Anakin fighting the urge to inform Ahsoka of the new law the Jedi Masters were looking at, giving Jedi the choice to have a relationship.

"Commander Cody asked for that arrangement. He said it would also be best in the Chancellor did not know he was back," Mace sighed, glaring at Obi-wan, as though it was his fault Anakin's apprentice was head strong.

"We need to stop all this bickering," Plo Koon cut in. "The fate of the galaxy is just out of reach and we must decide how we will handle this."

"I agree," Obi-wan nodded.

"Perhaps the best way to handle this is to hear the Commander's secret," Aayla Secura said thoughtfully.

"For the best, that may be. Waiting, he is," Yoda nodded. "Bring him in, if you will."

Anakin nodded to Ahsoka and she rushed out the door. She soon came back, followed by Cody, who was limping slightly, but looking better than he had when they had first rescued him. He moved into the middle of the room, his helmet under his arm. He looked uncomfortable with out his blaster, but he hid it well. He stood tall and proud, radiating confidence, yet you could sense that beneath his façade there was something else, something dark, foreboding.

"Commander Cody, you have requested to speak to the Jedi Council. Why is that?" Mace leaned back, his hand resting on his chin.

"Sir, I have come to learn of something that goes strongly against my beliefs and probably yours," Cody took a deep breath. "You are possibly the only ones who would truly understand the nature of this problem."

"What is this problem you speak of?" Aayla shifted slightly.

"A couple weeks ago, I had received a message from Chancellor Palpatine to meet him in his office to discuss a new battle plan. I don't know why he asked for me, but I went anyways. I was waiting outside his office when I heard a voice coming from within. It was the voice of Count Dooku."

The Jedi started, Count Dooku, on Courasant. That was impossible.

"I realized it was not him in person, but over a holo. He was speaking to someone with in the room and kept calling him "master" or "Lord Sidious". Then, a voice answered. It surprised me at first, for it didn't seem right, but as I stood there and the conversation continued, it all became clear to me," Cody looked at the Jedi expectantly.

"Don't keep us waiting," Plo Koon scolded.

Cody sighed, "Lord Sidious lives on Courasant, not far from the Temple."

"How can that be!? We would be able to sense him!" Anakin growled.

"Anakin, think for a moment," Obi-wan leaned forward. "Cody, I believe I understand what you are saying here, but can you be sure?"

"Yes, sir," Cody nodded.

"Could you two please enlighten us?" Mace's voice suggested he already knew.

"Are you blind? Palpatine is your Sith Lord!" Cody said coldly.


	9. At A Crossroad

Cody's statement was met by a tense silence. Not only was the Sith Lord they had been hunting for years on Courasant, he held a very important position in the galaxy's government. Answers flooded them from all sides. He had started the war, he had made it possible for their enemies to slip away, he had requested the clones, he had betrayed the galaxy.

Cody watched the Master's the expressions cautiously. He left his mind wide open, wincing as each took his turn to make sure it was the truth. Cody hadn't expected for them to be this blind, but he knew this would come as a shock. It had for him, and he had been nearly killed for this information. It had also taken a lot out of him. He had been through a lot of pain, mentally and physically. As he had fought off the torture and pain from the separatists, he had also battled himself. Telling the Jedi would go against everything he had been trained, but not telling them would go against everything he had learned from his experiences with the Jedi. The Sith were evil and to be gotten rid of, but the Chancellor was the high commander and he could not go against him. Cody wasn't sure if he would crack from the mental strain or the physical.

Cody was so lost in his guilt and exhaustion that he didn't notice the Jedi were discussing their current situation. Only Obi-wan visibly showed his concern for the zoned out commander," Is there anything else, Cody?"

Cody started, quickly hiding his surprise,"Ah, no, sir. Well, maybe."

Obi-wan raised his eyebrow," And that is?"

Cody visibly tensed, his fists tightening slightly. He had received the orders before he left, but they kept coming the forefront of his mind as he fought his mental battles. His eyes shifted from Master to Master, unsure of himself," The Chancellor….." His comlink beeped. He looked down at it, his eyes pools of bewilderment. He had gotten rid of his comlink, leaving it with a Jedi scientist to keep an eye on. Then he realized that it wasn't his normal comlink. He pulled out the com he had been given when he had accepted his newest rank.

"What is that, Commander?" Mace tensed, staring at the com. Cody didn't answer, just pressed the flashing button, his mind on autopilot.

"Commanders, the time has come, complete order 66," Palpatine's voice came over the com, cold as ever.

Cody stared at the comlink, then hit a button, his heart racing," Commander's of the Republic fleet, do not listen to the Chancellor. He has been compromised. I repeat, to not complete order 66. The Chancellor is under the control of a Sith Lord."

Cody looked around the room, realizing as the Jedi had stood, some with lightsabers in their hands," Follow the orders of your Generals. Cody out." Cody hit the button one last time, feeling as if his heart was going to rip out of his chest. He looked at Obi-wan, confusion written on his face.

"Masters, I believe we have a problem on our hands," Obi-wan relaxed, nodding to his commander. Cody let his muscles relax as the Masters returned to their seats. Cody knew it would be a long battle, but as long as he had these guys on his side, he knew that they would reach peace one day.


	10. Until We Meet Again

It would be many years before the galaxy did see peace. Palpatine escaped before the Jedi could finish him and went into hiding for a few years, building up an army. In those years, the Separatists were defeated. The clones continued to protect the galaxy, mixing their ranks with volunteers from all over the galaxy. The Senate officially saw the clones as a major race in the galaxy and gave them a seat in the Senate. Over the next few years, the galaxy saw a shift in culture as the Jedi began to marry and have children, along with the clones. Some things did not change, though.

Many clone commanders could not accept everyday normal life and choose a different path than their lower ranking brothers. They choose to be stuck in deep freeze until they were called upon to save the galaxy again. Among them was a CC-2224, one of the few clones to be acknowledged individually for his achievements on and off the battlefield. He would be among the names taught to children all over the galaxy along with Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin and Padme Skywalker, Ahsoka and Rex Tano, and many others.

Years would pass and he would be reported dead, as his chamber was kept a secret, unlike the rest thanks to Clone Commander Alpha. His friends would miss him and wonder what became of their friend, but they would accept his fate, just like the rest of the galaxy. He would only reappear when the galaxy needed him again, 20 years after the fall of the Darth Sidious.

The End


	11. Thanks, One And All!

Thanks to everyone who commented on my fanfic. It's the first on I've ever posted. I do a lot with a pen and paper, but I finally got up enough courage to share one with more than just my closest friends. I loved all the advice and encouragement.

I am starting on a sequel, so be watching for it. It will take place twenty years later and will have a couple pairings, like Anakin and Padme, and Ahsoka and Rex. I am thinking about getting Cody a girl, but not sure.

Thanks again for the help!


End file.
